THE IDOLM@STER (song)
THE IDOLM@STER first appeared as one of ten songs included in the first IDOLM@STER game. It is sung by 765PRO ALLSTARS. Single Appearances * THE IDOLM@STER MASTERPIECE 01 Mahou o Kakete! * THE IDOLM@STER MASTERPIECE 02 9:02pm * THE IDOLM@STER MASTERPIECE 03 Positive! * THE IDOLM@STER MASTERPIECE 05 * THE IDOLM@STER MASTER LIVE 00 * THE IDOLM@STER BEST ALBUM MASTER OF MASTER Lyrics Game ver. Romaji= Mou fujimegachi na kinou nante iranai Kyou kore kara hajimaru watashi no densetsu Kitto otoko ga mireba taai no nai ayamachi Kurikaeshite demo Unubore to ka shitatakasa mo hitsuyou Sou hajirai nante toki ni wa jama na dake Kiyoku tadashiku ikiru sore dake de wa taikutsu Ippo o ookiku Susumou mainichi yume ni mukatte Bakuzen to janai itoteki ni Nakitai toki ni wa namida nagashite Sutoresu tamenai Honno sasai na kotoba ni kizutsuita Dakedo amaimono tabete shiawase yo Kimagure ni tsukiau no mo taihen ne Warui to wa omou kedo yamerarenai Atarashii mono daisuki kuwashii no Kigen toru ni wa naniyori purezento Otoko de wa taerarenai itami demo Onna nara taeraremasu tsuyoi kara |-| Japanese= もう伏目がちな昨日なんていらない 今日これから始まる私の伝説 きっと男が見れば他愛のない過ち 繰り返してでも うぬぼれとかしたたかさも必要 そう　恥じらいなんて時には邪魔なだけ 清く正しく生きる　それだけでは退屈 一歩を大きく 進もう毎日夢に向かって 漠然とじゃない意図的に 泣きたい時には涙流して ストレス溜めない ほんの些細な言葉に傷付いた だけど甘い物食べて幸せよ 気まぐれに付き合うのも大変ね 悪いとは思うけどやめられない 新しい物大好き　詳しいの 機嫌取るには何よりプレゼント 男では耐えられない痛みでも 女なら耐えられます　強いから Full ver. |-| Romaji= Mou fujimegachi na kinou nante iranai Kyou kore kara hajimaru watashi no densetsu Kitto otoko ga mireba taai no nai ayamachi Kurikaeshite demo Unubore to ka shitatakasa mo hitsuyou Sou hajirai nante toki ni wa jama na dake Kiyoku tadashiku ikiru sore dake de wa taikutsu Ippo o ookiku Susumou mainichi yume ni mukatte Bakuzen to janai itoteki ni Nakitai toki ni wa namida nagashite Sutoresu tamenai Honno sasai na kotoba ni kizutsuita Dakedo amaimono tabete shiawase yo Kimagure ni tsukiau no mo taihen ne Warui to wa omou kedo yamerarenai Ee... ima sugu ikitai basho ga aru no desu... Saa dare mo inai umi ni tsureteitte ne Demo ne hiyake wa dame yo tsugi no shigoto aru kara Kuruma o dashite yo Osake ya tabako ni wa kyouminai kedo Mou kimochi dake wa otona ichinin mae na no Dakara yasashiku shite yo redii atsukai shite ne Yoasobi yurushite Shigoto ni renshuu neruma oshinde Gakkou benkyou hodohodo ni Kurasu no tomodachi omoidasenai Kareshi mo dekinai Puraibeeto ga nai no wa tsumaranai Asobitai toki aru no yo aidoru mo Hito ni shirarezu naisho de hajiketai! Futsuu no joshi to chigau no shitteru shi Demo mada hekotarenai Kodoku ni maketakunai! Otome o namecha ikan Nani ka ga tsukameta kamo Uun ninkimono ni naritai no wa touzen Maa okane datte areba ureshii mono dawa Sore ga mokuhyou dakara enryo nante kinmotsu Kekka ga subete yo Tairyoku kaifuku honno isshun Eiyou dorinku mada fuyou Man'in densha wa noranai mono no Mainichi tatakai Kaisha tsutome wa osoraku muitenai Ocha o kumu no mo kopii mo iya dakara Taimu saabisu baagen ikitai na Jishin aru no yo otoku na kaimono wa Atarashii mono daisuki kuwashii no Kigen toru ni wa naniyori purezento Otoko de wa taerarenai itami demo Onna nara taeraremasu tsuyoi kara |-| Japanese= もう伏目がちな昨日なんていらない 今日これから始まる私の伝説 きっと男が見れば他愛のない過ち 繰り返してでも うぬぼれとかしたたかさも必要 そう　恥じらいなんて時には邪魔なだけ 清く正しく生きる　それだけでは退屈 一歩を大きく 進もう毎日夢に向かって 漠然とじゃない意図的に 泣きたい時には涙流して ストレス溜めない ほんの些細な言葉に傷付いた だけど甘い物食べて幸せよ 気まぐれに付き合うのも大変ね 悪いとは思うけどやめられない ええ…今すぐ行きたい場所があるのです… さあ　誰もいない海に連れて行ってね でもね日焼けはダメよ　次の仕事あるから 車を出してよ お酒や煙草には興味ないけど もう気持ちだけは大人一人前なの だから優しくしてよ　レディー扱いしてね 夜遊び許して 仕事に練習　寝る間惜しんで 学校勉強ほどほどに クラスの友達思い出せない 彼氏もできない プライベートがないのはつまらない 遊びたい時あるのよ　アイドルも 人に知られず内緒でハジけたい！ 普通の女子と違うの知ってるし でもまだヘコたれない 孤独に負けたくない！ 乙女を舐めちゃイカン 何かが掴めたかも うーん　人気者になりたいのは当然 まあ　お金だってあれば嬉しいものだわ それが目標だから遠慮なんて禁物 結果が全てよ 体力回復ほんの一瞬 栄養ドリンクまだ不要 満員電車は乗らないものの 毎日戦い 会社勤めはおそらく向いてない お茶を汲むのもコピーもイヤだから タイムサービス　バーゲン行きたいな 自信あるのよ　お得な買い物は 新しい物大好き　詳しいの 機嫌取るには何よりプレゼント 男では耐えられない痛みでも 女なら耐えられます　強いから Trivia * This song appears in Episode 6 of THE IDOLM@STER anime Category:Songs